


Going Home Again

by Skye



Category: Seijyuu Sentai Gingaman
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon returning to Ginga Forest, Saya isn't so sure if she belongs anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home Again

Saya had once had a conversation with a customer who had told her, "You can never go home again."

Her first reaction had been to wonder how the person knew, second to deny it, saying that they still had hope that their forest home would be restored. The person soon calmly told her that it was just an expression, and that it meant that things change, and people change. Saya had replied that upon restoring the forest, things would likely be exactly the same as she had left it, both people and surroundings frozen in time. Her conversational partner had laughed then, saying that then she might be one of the few exceptions.

But now that Saya had finally returned home, she was beginning to understand this expression more. Initially she was so overjoyed, running down the path to greet everyone that she hadn't seen in so long. But as the days went on, although she continued to be as happy living in Ginga Forest as she'd always been, she could see how the somewhat depressing expression applied to her situation.

Although the forest hadn't changed, she had. She'd gotten used to the life outside, grown sharper as a warrior, and even grown up as a person a little. The same people she'd been around all her life now treated her differently. Even just talking with family members and old friends, she felt she didn't belong anymore. She even found herself avoiding them at times, spending time alone instead of around them or even the others, who were all were all enjoying the lives of the local heroes they'd become.

"Ah, there you are, Saya," Hyuuga greeted.

"Hyuuga!" Saya exclaimed. Seeing him around now was always one of the brighter spots of her day.

"Aki and the others were looking for you. Why don't you go and meet them?" Hyuuga suggested.

"Did they bother you to look for me?" Saya began with an awkward grin. "Sorry about that. I don't feel like seeing them at the moment."

"And why would that be?"

"Well... Ever since we returned to the forest, I feel a little out of place. Like it's not really my home anymore. Do you know what I mean?"

"Saya," Hyuuga began with a sigh. "I knew that kind of feeling when I returned to you all as Kurokishi. It passed."

"Oh," Saya said. Of course, Hyuuga had been so far from them, completely alone after he had fallen down that abyss, and almost forced to be a different person by the former Kurokishi. Then once he finally could return, he did so to a place he had never been before. Of course, he knew this kind of feeling, in fact a much more extreme version than Saya did. "That's right," Saya said. "Coming back to Ginga Forest might be no big deal to you."

"No," Hyuuga confirmed. "I already experienced my biggest shock of returning to the familiar before now."

"Really? What's that?" Saya asked.

"During those few months I was a way, somehow, Saya became a woman."

"Eh?" Saya said, but looking back at Hyuuga, he seemed quite serious. She'd always had a crush on the older woman, but he'd never acknowledged her like this before. Saya smiled again at him, and became surprised as he pulled her closer, giving her her first kiss.

Saya felt a little overwhelmed by this, not sure how to respond. Hyuuga broke the silence for her. "Come on, Saya," he said, putting his arm around her. "Why don't you come back to everyone else?"

"Fine," Saya tried to pretend to be hesitant, but couldn't hide her joy. It turned out that some things about change weren't so bad.


End file.
